The present invention relates to a collapsible folding baby cart collapse control mechanism which prevents a collapsible folding baby cart from being collapsed by mistakes.
The collapse control mechanism of a collapsible folding baby cart according to the prior art, as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, is generally comprised of a foot lever having two positioning plates on two opposite ends thereof, wherein each positioning plate has a bottom notch hung on a locating rod on a respective sub-frame of the rear wheel frame of the baby cart to be controlled and a safety rod locked by a respective lock plate on the rear wheel frame. After the lock plate has been unlocked from the safety rod, the foot lever is stepped with the foot to release the bottom notch from the locating rod, and therefore the baby cart is collapsed. When in use, people may forget to lock the respective lock plate on the safety rod of the respective positioning plate, and the baby cart may be collapsed by a mistake causing accidents.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible folding baby cart collapse control mechanism which is safe in use and can firmly retain the frame assembly of a collapsible folding baby cart in place once it was opened into operate mode. The present invention utilized two upward pull rods to control locking and unlocking of two positioning plates, and two stop plates to ensure locking of the positioning plates. The collapsible folding baby cart can be collapsed only when the pull rods are pulled upwards from two upper frames, and therefore the baby cart will not be collapsed by any mistake.